New Year Event 2019/Free Quest
Farming Sparrow Room 18,834 HP |en12 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 35 19,367 HP |en13 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 39 26,620 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Stray Cat; Lvl 32 66,457 HP |en22 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 36 27,481 HP |en23 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 37 28,218 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 39 36,449 HP |en32 = Oriental III; Lvl 46 106,600 HP |en33 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 38 34,945 HP |dropicons = }} }} Thicket 19,373 HP |en12 = Steam Wolf; Lvl 43 26,215 HP |en13 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 33 18,824 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 36 26,534 HP |en22 = Steam Wolf; Lvl 44 27,591 HP |en23 = Manticore; Lvl 35 64,432 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Tourist that Wants to be Photographed; Lvl 50 100,494 HP |en32 = Steam Wolf; Lvl 46 33,828 HP |en33 = Steam Wolf; Lvl 47 34,512 HP |dropicons = }} }} Mountain Behind the Inn *Clear Stanza 4 to unlock. 18,834 HP |en12 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 35 19,367 HP |en13 = Dirty Boar; Lvl 32 27,488 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Great Unclean Boar; Lvl 34 70,110 HP |en22 = Dirty Boar; Lvl 33 28,329 HP |en23 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 37 28,607 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Dirty Boar; Lvl 35 36,683 HP |en32 = The Goddess that Cherishes Flowers; Lvl 84 110,472 HP |en33 = Dirty Boar; Lvl 34 35,654 HP |dropicons = }} }} Phoenix Room 29,729 HP |en12 = Draconic Entertainer; Lvl 35 21,724 HP |en13 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 37 21,407 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Draconic Entertainer; Lvl 36 29,778 HP |en22 = Draconic Entertainer; Lvl 37 30,591 HP |en23 = Banquet Dragon; Lvl 36 79,118 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Draconic Entertainer; Lvl 34 40,499 HP |en32 = A Banquet?! Bring me the Wine!; Lvl 64 127,959 HP |en33 = Draconic Entertainer; Lvl 33 39,318 HP |dropicons = }} }} Hot Springs Male= *''Clear the Hot Springs Upgrade Quest to Unlock.'' 21,332 HP |en12 = Fortune from Otherworld; Lvl 35 20,750 HP |en13 = Fortune from Otherworld; Lvl 40 29,576 HP OR New Year Demonic Monkey Lvl 44 29,596 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Feast from Otherworld; Lvl 35 78,107 HP |en22 = Fortune from Otherworld; Lvl 41 30,377 HP |en23 = Fortune from Otherworld; Lvl 34 30,957 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Fortune from Otherworld; Lvl 36 39,103 HP |en32 = Fortune from Otherworld; Lvl 37 40,179 HP |en33 = Huff...Puff..., Please Warm It Up; Lvl 84 120,888 HP |dropicons = }} *You can only use MALE servants in this Free Quest. }} |-| Female= *''Clear the Hot Springs Upgrade Quest to Unlock.'' 20,468 HP |en12 = Boiled Crab; Lvl 49 29,220 HP |en13 = Boiled Crab; Lvl 46 20,909 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Boiled Crab; Lvl 47 30,501 HP |en22 = Great Boiled Crab; Lvl 37 76,384 HP |en23 = Poisonous Boiled Crab; Lvl 35 30,474 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Thermae☆Emperor; Lvl 77 117,180 HP |en32 = Poisonous Boiled Crab; Lvl 37 38,621 HP |en33 = Poisonous Boiled Crab; Lvl 38 39,646 HP |dropicons = }} *You can only use FEMALE servants in this Free Quest. *Thermae☆Emperor is a re-worded version of Thermae Romae, a Japanese manga series by Mari Yamazaki. }} Rooftop Garden 22,261 HP |en12 = Hell-born Bird of Paradise; Lvl 57 30,971 HP |en13 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 60 21,870 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Chinoike-nushi; Lvl 77 81,637 HP |en22 = Hell-born Bird of Paradise; Lvl 59 30,573 HP |en23 = Hell-born Bird of Paradise; Lvl 60 31,078 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Hell-born Bird of Paradise; Lvl 44 40,598 HP |en32 = Let's Build a Tall Building Next Time!; Lvl 90 162,164 HP |en33 = Hell-born Bird of Paradise; Lvl 45 41,512 HP |dropicons = }} }} Detached Room 21,927 HP |en12 = New Year Demonic Monkey; Lvl 50 33,590 HP OR Relaxed Spirit Lvl 51 31,268 HP |en13 = Relaxed Spirit; Lvl 47 22,396 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Gentle Sphinx; Lvl 46 82,079 HP |en22 = Relaxed Spirit; Lvl 52 31,971 HP |en23 = Carefree Spirit; Lvl 43 30,252 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Kotatsu Performer; Lvl 80 163,913 HP |en32 = Carefree Spirit; Lvl 45 42,601 HP |en33 = Carefree Spirit; Lvl 44 41,662 HP |dropicons = }} }} Keep 30,358 HP OR Furoshiki Demonic Monkey Lvl 39 28,189 HP |en12 = Itsumade; Lvl 32 21,441 HP |en13 = Itsumade; Lvl 33 22,105 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Itsumade; Lvl 36 30,789 HP |en22 = Three-Way Lantern; Lvl 41 80,914 HP |en23 = Itsumade; Lvl 37 31,637 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Let's Forget about the King's Discussion on New Year's Holiday; Lvl 80 159,949 HP |en32 = Itsumade; Lvl 38 40,959 HP |en33 = Itsumade; Lvl 37 39,890 HP |dropicons = }} }} Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event Category:New Year Category:Quests Category:Free Quests